1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to iontophoresis devices for administering an ionic agent, for example a drug ion, to an organism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iontophoresis devices are intended for permeating an ionized active agent, such as a drug solution, into a skin or a mucous membrane, and have been conventionally used with a skin or mucous membrane having a relatively wide area of at least about 20 mm in diameter.
On the other hand, in the case of, for example, the therapy/treatment in an oral cavity such as the therapy of stomatitis, local anesthesia in an oral cavity, or local anesthesia in odontotherapy, or the therapy of an integument such as melanoma or skin cancer, the direct injection of a drug solution into an affected area as a part (pinpoint) of an organism may increase a therapeutic effect.
In such case, one prefers iontophoresis to injection for permeating a drug solution because the iontophoresis is non-invasive.
Upon photodynamic therapy (PDT), a photosensitized reactive material is administered and irradiated with light, and an anticancer action is expected from the irradiation. However, a patient must be prevented from being irradiated with sunlight because the sensitizer circulates in his or her body. In addition, the sensitizer may circulate in a portion except an affected area to provide a side effect. Therefore, PDT typically requires the administration of a sensitizer only to an affected area.